The Most Sparkling Diamond
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Sort of AU - Gods exist, but the wars didn't happen and Romans and Greeks live together. Now they're faced with danger. They send out quests to find two children of the Big Three. What will Jason and Nico do when they find the son of Poseidon in a bordello? And how does Leo manage to "captivate" the daughter of Pluto and her boyfriend? Jason/Nico/Percy, Frank/Hazel/Leo threesomes
1. Welcome to the Purple Oyster!

PJatO || BigThreesome || PJatO || The Most Sparkling Diamond || PJatO || Frazeleo || PJatO

Title: The Most Sparkling Diamond – To Search and to Find

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesomes, rental love, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, pegging, mentions of rape/abuse, past child abuse, AU, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Jason/Nico/Percy, Frank/Hazel/Leo

Side Pairings: Jason/Nico (established), Frank/Hazel (established), Luke/Leo, Octavian/Percy, Malcolm/Katie, Jake/Will, Kayla/Nyssa, Kinzie/Phoebe, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Charles/Silena, Thalia/Bianca, Ethan/Alabaster, Luke/Octavian, Chris/Clarisse, Lou/Miranda, Shane/Lacy, Michael/Calypso, Tyson/Ella, Grover/Juniper, Gleeson/Mellie, Chiron/Lupa, Hades/Persephone, Zeus/Hera, Ares/Aphrodite, Erebos/Nyx, Aether/Hemera

Percy Jackson Characters:

_Purple Oyster_: Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Drew Tanaka, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Gabe Ugliano

_Search for Percy_: Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Lou Ellen, Jason Grace, Chris Rodriguez, Reyna Anderson, Shadowchaser (Nico's pegasus stallion), Fighter (Clarisse's pegasus stallion), Wicca (Lou's unicorn mare), Trickster (Chris' pegasus stallion), Tempest, Scipio

_On the run_: Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Arion

_Search for Hazel_: Leo Valdez, Luke Castellan, Bianca di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Alabaster C. Torrington, Ethan Nakamura, Balance (Ethan's pegasus mare), Mrs. O'Leary, Festus

_Still in Olympolis_: Chiron, Lupa, Howard Claymore, Gleeson Hedge, Mellie, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Nyssa Black, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Sherman Potter, Mark Meyer, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Clovis Daver, Butch Knightley, Castor Liber, Pollux Liber, Dakota Elle, Shane McNabb, Christopher Clark, Harley Davis

Godly Characters: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, Hestia, Hades, Persephone, Hemera, Aether, Nyx, Erebos, Chaos

Summary: This is an AU-story, but it's not a total AU. It still takes place in a universe with the Roman and Greek gods, all the characters we know and love are still children of their representative godly parents. But the two Great Prophecies never happened, none of the two wars happened and instead of visiting separated summer camps, all half-bloods live in a sheltered safe haven called Olympolis, where they actually live pretty normal lives with going to school, shopping, everything you need to be a regular teenager. If a demigod decides to live in Olympolis, they get to stay in special apartment buildings, where demigods live in rooming arrangements with each other. The city is protected by the magic of the gods, just as camp borders are. And aside from the average quest now and then, they actually live in peace.

At least until now.

A threat – older and more powerful than the Giants or Titans – emerges as the children of the oldest deity fight. The gods wish to keep out of the fight between Hemera and Nyx, but the older deities want to pull the demigods into their fight, to use them in their war. At first, no one is worried, because the demigods are safe in Olympolis. But then Poseidon and Pluto admit each having another child out there. So the four children of the Big Three, who already are living in Olympolis, are send out with the most powerful demigods of the city to search for those two forgotten half-bloods. What dangers and adventures await them? And can love bloom in the middle of a war?

**The Most Sparkling Diamond**

_To Search and to Find_

Prologue: Welcome to the Purple Oyster!

It was a normal, calm evening in the Purple Oyster, which translated to the establishment nearly bursting with people, all kinds of eager customers in all different states of drunkenness. Such evenings were the best, because many bystanders who desired to watch the show meant less time for private sessions. A black-haired beauty hummed cheerfully at that as he strode through the Purple Oyster, his hips swaying in the faint rhythm of the song played by the band. His name was Percy, though most around here knew him under an alias, just as the other dancers. He handed out drinks left and right and tried to ignore the customers who occasionally squeezed his behind.

"What in the world are we doing here, di Angelo?", growled an aggravated blonde, sipping his beer.  
The black-haired boy jumped slightly at the voice. Not so much because it was louder than others, no everyone here was screaming and shouting, but because it was pleasantly bossy and dark. He curiously turned around, his sea-green eyes staring at the blonde who had spoken. Blinking and tilting his head, he observed the blonde and his olive-skinned companion.

"You, love", chuckled the olive-skinned one, judging by his accent Italian, next to the blonde. "Are obviously getting wasted. I'm doing our job."

Their job? Percy tried to come closer to them while still handing out alcoholic beverages.  
"Our job is to look for a-", the blonde leaned in to hiss into his friend's ear. "You-know-what! Not to look at... you-know-whats!"

A you-know-what? Such a curious conversation. Most people visiting the Purple Oyster certainly did not come because they wanted to do business and most conversations were only about big boobs, round asses and long legs and how much they wished to have the needed money to get a piece of those. But oddly enough this couple did not seem very interested in the displayed dancers. It made something within Percy itch, but that was due to his nature. His friends always claimed that he was like a cat – not just in grace and beauty, but that he would also one day get killed by his own curiosity. He just couldn't help it, his life was dull and boring, he had never seen anything outside the city and for years now he had scarcely even left the Purple Oyster. He wanted so much more out of life. Wanted to feel the hot sand on the beach beneath his toes and the waves beckoning him to travel the world. He yearned for adventure and you-know-whats sounded like adventure.  
"You're so eloquent when drunk", snorted the Italian. "What do you think I'm doing here, Jason?"  
Jason, a good strong name. Percy giggled to himself as he tasted the name. The name of a hero, just like his own name – Perseus. But it suited the muscular blonde.

"Staring at the waiter's ass, most of the time", muttered Jason, glaring into Percy's direction, hitting the tabletop with his head. "Something I do not appreciate, even though the boy has a sweet ass. I'm still not sure how you want to work at a strip club, but okay. Tell me why we're here, Neeks."  
"Don't call me that, my name is N-i-c-o. Not so hard, is it?", growled the Italian and blushed slightly. "You know I hate that. It sounds stupid and girly."

Feeling the blonde's intense glare and watching how the Italian averted his eyes, he took it as his queue to take a leave. He needed to get ready for the big show soon anyway, no time to linger around and play noisy spy, as his friends would call it.  
"Spill it, di Angelo", growled Jason, grabbing the back of Nico's neck to pull him into a bruising kiss. "I want to go back to our hotel. All those nice asses being waved at me make me horny."  
"There had been reports about this club", whispered Nico lowly, licking his lips. "That the dancers are just a little too charming, that their songs are just a little too consuming and that their prices are just a little too high without anyone complaining."  
"What do you mean? I'm too drunk to understand you", complained the blonde. "I want you!"  
"That they're most likely children of Aphrodite or Venus, using their charmspeak on the costumers", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's horniness. "And my bets are that the child of Poseidon we're looking for is here too. So tell your dick to wait a bit."  
"What makes you think-", started the blonde and wanted to complain about his dick's impatience.  
"And now", interrupted a very loud, booming voice from the stage. "The highlight of the night! The most beautiful, the most enchanting, the most sparkling! I present to you, the Sparkling Diamond of the Purple Oyster! Performing the song that made him so famous throughout the states!"  
A roaring went through the room, whistles and applause, men growing eager and leaning in to get a better look at the stage. Jason and Nico exchanged a curious frown and turned their attention over to the stage to witness it for themselves. The entrance of the so called Sparkling Diamond. The gigantic purple shell in the middle of the stage was opened slowly, music started in the background.  
"The French are glad to die for love", sang a soft voice that seemed to drown every other sound out.  
The shell opened fully and a boy stood up to exit it. Raven hair curled together to frame the most beautiful face either of the demigods had ever seen. Soft, yet sharp, with a cute nose and rosy cheeks and lips. His eyes were specially highlighted, not that they needed it. Their unique, sea-deep bluish green was burning with so many emotions that they practically radiated. Those eyes seemed to catch every movement from every person within the room. It was hard for Nico to tear his gaze away from those eyes, but he simply needed to see more of the boy. And that he did. The loose, blue frilled shirt was open, revealing a with oil glistering slightly defined chest and stomach, his navel practically begging to be filled with champagne that needed to be licked off this sun-kissed skin. His hips and long, long legs were wrapped into very, very tight fitted black leather pants that were open at the sides to allow a sneak at the thighs of the boy. Nico grabbed Jason's beer absentmindedly to empty it in one go. His mouth suddenly felt so very dry.  
"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend", continued the boy, a certain sway in his hips as he roamed the stage like it was all his and his alone.  
Others joined him on the stage. They were certainly beautiful too, but it was impossible for the two young men to remove their eyes from the singer. Their eyes followed every sway of that perfectly shaped ass as if they were in trance.  
"He's like a siren", muttered the blonde beneath his breath, his hand sneaking onto his lover's knee. "I could right about now crash into an iceberg, I wouldn't notice..."  
"The temptation of the sea", whispered Nico back. "I think we found our son of Poseidon."

"I absolutely couldn't care less", grunted Jason, gripping Nico's thigh hard and growling slightly. "I just want to fucking bend him over and screw his brains out. Right now. On that stage for all it's worth, I don't care. Does that make me a bad boyfriend, babe?"

"Not as long as I get to watch and screw him too", muttered the Italian, the glass in his hand nearly breaking. "Just imagine that voice, moaning and whimpering."

"Already ahead of you, my Ghost Prince", replied the blonde drily. "I'm imagining it _begging_."

"Oh, that's a nice one", agreed Nico and nodded thoughtful. "Those legs must look amazing when he spreads them widely and begs to be taken..."

"Certainly so", nodded Jason. "Hotel? Now?"

"Absolutely", grunted his boyfriend and stood. "And once our hormones have settled again, we can start planning how we'll get to that sweet siren."

"But you will think of how we'll explain to the others that we found him at a strip club", muttered the blonde, pulling his lover along. "You know our sisters find them 'offensive'."

"As if I care about that at the moment", snorted Nico ridiculed. "First fucking then thinking."


	2. The Ghost Prince and the Sky Prince

PJatO || BigThreesome || PJatO || The Most Sparkling Diamond || PJatO || Frazeleo|| PJatO

Title: The Most Sparkling Diamond – To Search and to Find

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesomes, rental love, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, pegging, mentions of rape/abuse, past child abuse, AU, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Jason/Nico/Percy, Frank/Hazel/Leo

Side Pairings: Jason/Nico (established), Frank/Hazel (established), Luke/Leo, Octavian/Percy, Malcolm/Katie, Jake/Will, Kayla/Nyssa, Kinzie/Phoebe, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Charles/Silena, Thalia/Bianca, Ethan/Alabaster, Luke/Octavian, Chris/Clarisse, Lou/Miranda, Shane/Lacy, Michael/Calypso, Tyson/Ella, Grover/Juniper, Gleeson/Mellie, Chiron/Lupa, Hades/Persephone, Zeus/Hera, Ares/Aphrodite, Erebos/Nyx, Aether/Hemera

Percy Jackson Characters:

_Purple Oyster_: Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Drew Tanaka, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Gabe Ugliano

_Search for Percy_: Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Lou Ellen, Jason Grace, Chris Rodriguez, Reyna Anderson, Shadowchaser (Nico's pegasus stallion), Fighter (Clarisse's pegasus stallion), Wicca (Lou's unicorn mare), Trickster (Chris' pegasus stallion), Tempest, Scipio

_On the run_: Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Arion

_Search for Hazel_: Leo Valdez, Luke Castellan, Bianca di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Alabaster C. Torrington, Ethan Nakamura, Balance (Ethan's pegasus mare), Mrs. O'Leary, Festus

_Still in Olympolis_: Chiron, Lupa, Howard Claymore, Gleeson Hedge, Mellie, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Nyssa Black, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Sherman Potter, Mark Meyer, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Clovis Daver, Butch Knightley, Castor Liber, Pollux Liber, Dakota Elle, Shane McNabb, Christopher Clark, Harley Davis

Godly Characters: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, Hestia, Hades, Persephone, Hemera, Aether, Nyx, Erebos, Chaos

Summary: This is an AU-story, but it's not a total AU. It still takes place in a universe with the Roman and Greek gods, all the characters we know and love are still children of their representative godly parents. But the two Great Prophecies never happened, none of the two wars happened and instead of visiting separated summer camps, all half-bloods live in a sheltered safe haven called Olympolis, where they actually live pretty normal lives with going to school, shopping, everything you need to be a regular teenager. If a demigod decides to live in Olympolis, they get to stay in special apartment buildings, where demigods live in rooming arrangements with each other. The city is protected by the magic of the gods, just as camp borders are. And aside from the average quest now and then, they actually live in peace.

At least until now.

A threat – older and more powerful than the Giants or Titans – emerges as the children of the oldest deity fight. The gods wish to keep out of the fight between Hemera and Nyx, but the older deities want to pull the demigods into their fight, to use them in their war. At first, no one is worried, because the demigods are safe in Olympolis. But then Poseidon and Pluto admit each having another child out there. So the four children of the Big Three, who already are living in Olympolis, are send out with the most powerful demigods of the city to search for those two forgotten half-bloods. What dangers and adventures await them? And can love bloom in the middle of a war?

**The Most Sparkling Diamond**

_To Search and to Find_

1. The Ghost Prince and the Sky Prince

By the time Jason and Nico reached their hotel suit, they were already both naked, with Nico in the blonde's arms, kissing his lover fiercely and demandingly. The blonde had a hard time opening the door with how distracting his half-Italian could get. Once inside, they only made it to the couch before Jason dropped the younger boy and forced his legs apart.

"You angry when I picture fucking that pretty little diamond now?", smirked the blonde.

"Not if you're not angry if I picture him too when I'm going to fuck you", replied the half-Italian wickedly. "And I'll be fucking you hard, Grace."

"Feisty bitch", hissed Jason and crashed their lips together once more. "Only if you can still move once I'm through with you, death brat."

"Promises, promises", snickered the younger boy and spread his legs some.

/break\

Dark eyes were wide as he stared up into the night-sky. His lover had already fallen asleep. Jason always did when he was getting fucked. Nico snorted slightly. What a wimp. Stretching some, he tried to find certain constellations in the stars. They made him feel more homey.

He sighed briefly and wondered if his big sister was currently gazing at the stars too. She had once told him that, whatever happened, however far they would be separated, the night sky was what united them. It was a nice sentiment and Nico liked to hold onto it whenever he was not with her. Because for the longest of times, his sister Bianca had been all he had. After their mother had died in a car accident, they had been on the run. On the run from monsters. For months and months to go, the ten-years-old boy and his two years older sister had been all alone. Sometimes they encountered others like them. Other demi-gods, as they later learned. But they all tried to stay away from the siblings. Because of their father. Hades, Lord of the Underworld. If there was one thing that frightened children who already had nothing, it was death. And death's children, apparently. Not that Nico or Bianca were at fault for who their father was. Their lives only turned better once they met a Quest. A group of three, one protector, a satyr called Grover, and two demi-gods. Luke and Thalia. The two of them had brought Bianca and Nico back to a safe place. A place called Olympus City, in the middle of the Mojave Desert, far off from civilization to keep the mortals safe from the godly world. It held the glorious, white marble temple that held the entrance to Olympus, as well as the impressive, black marble temple that led down to the underworld. Apartment complexes that were only used by teenagers, a school where great names such as Lupa and Hercules were teaching, even things like a cinema and a shopping mall. It was a normal city, just that the normal people couldn't notice it due to something called the Mist. A magic woven to protect the mortals from monsters. Being in Olympus City was the first time that Nico felt as if he fitted in. Thalia and Luke had soon become the two people they looked up to, guiding them. The city was full with other demi-gods – children, teenagers, adults. Though most of them were underaged since most who became adults left to start a life in the mortal world after having learned everything they needed to defend themselves as well as a school education without someone bullying them because of their 'weird' powers. It was home, until they were old enough to make their own homes. Many had left Olympus City to found similar cities, or towns, or villages, all around the world, to offer a safe place for demi-gods who were unable to reach a desert in North America.

At first it had been hard to fit in for the children of death. But Thalia and Luke had been a great help. They had introduced the siblings to their own friends and, even though only reluctantly, they befriended Nico and Bianca. That was how Nico had met his boyfriend too. Thalia's little brother. It was easy to relate to each other. They were both sons of two of the Big Three – the most powerful gods there were. And they both had older sisters who outran them in experience and strength. Bianca was a fast learned, with the guidance of Lupa she soon learned to control the shadows and the death. But Nico had always been the more... stubborn one of them. He wanted to do it his own way. Which most of the times ended with him in the infirmary, getting a scolding from his sister. But since Jason too had the urge to prove himself, they often found themselves in the infirmary together. Until one day, they had decided to just train together. It was then that they had started to get closer. Nico had learned about how their mother had drunk herself to death and how the two siblings – a child of Zeus and a child of Jupiter, but both with the same mother – had then been brought to camp. They had been quite the scandal. Because, even though there were demi-god children of both aspects of the gods in the city, it was rare for a god to sire two children with the same mother, much less in two different forms. And children like them, children of the Big Three, were a scandal anyway. It was what made Jason kind of protective over Nico. Because the blonde preteen knew how it felt to be the odd outsider kid of one of the Big Three. The two grew older and also grew inseparable. By now, Nico was sixteen and Jason was seventeen and they were dating for two years now. But life was never perfect, especially not for the children of the gods.

A war was on the verge of breaking loose. A war mightier than the little quarrels the gods sometimes had. No, a real, proper war. Between deities mightier and older than the gods. And even though the gods had already declared they would not interfere or take sides in this war, they still had to make some precautions. The demi-gods of Olympus City knew to not get drawn into this, because the two sides of this war had already approached some of them. Though there were still demi-gods out there, some that didn't even know of their heritage. Satyrs, all around the world, grew more frantic in their searches for them. But two demi-gods especially worried the gods. For both, Pluto and Poseidon had admitted that there was one child of each still out there somewhere.

Nico shuddered as he remembered the chaos that had erupted all around the city at those news. More children of the Big Three? What if the two fighting parties would get their hands on them before they were claimed and within the safety of the city? They could turn into great weapons if used by the wrong deity. The two mayors of Olympus City, Chiron and Lupa, had spend long discussions with the higher ranked members of the city.  
Until it was decided, with the help of the Roman augur and the Greek oracle, that a quest was in need. A quest for demi-gods to find the two missing ones. Since they feared to face the angry deities that wanted those two demi-gods, they deemed it fit to send the well-trained and powerful children of the Big Three out. Jason, Nico, Bianca and Thalia had only reluctantly agreed. They parted ways, each of them took two other demi-gods with them. Bianca and Thalia left to search for the child of Pluto, while Jason and Nico were to find the child of Poseidon.  
And even though they were _supposed_ to find them on their own, Jason looking with his two companions while Nico traveled with his two best friends, the couple always stayed close. They mostly met up for camping or in hotels to spend the nights and make plans as to where to continue their search, but once day arrived, they bolted off into different directions for their search.

Nico heaved a sigh and turned to rest his head on Jason's chest, listening to the even heartbeat of his lover. He needed this. Needed to _hear_ his lover's life. As the child of death, life reassured him somehow. Especially in times of a nearing war. Even more so now that they had found what they had been searching for. This... mesmerizing beauty they had just seen in this club must have been the child of Poseidon they had been looking for. Or he was going crazy. Groaning slightly, he stood. A pain shot up his spine. Jason really hadn't been tender tonight. But then again, neither had he. A wicked smirk slid onto his lips as he walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. It was dark and silent. So either their four companions were already in their own beds, or still out. They had taken this day off. Even they couldn't work all day, all week. Today had been their free day, it had been why Nico had suggested to visit the club. Because really, the last thing Nico had wanted was to check a strip-club/bordello with Clarisse la Rue and Lou Ellen. So rather going there in their private time with his lover. He actually hadn't expected to find anything anyway. Tip-toeing over to the other bedrooms, he peered into them to see if the others were there. Empty. Nico chuckled slightly. It figured. Lou and Reyna weren't in their bed. They must have been exhausted to death and back after the last few days especially so. While Nico and his two friends had walked the streets of Jacksonville for days to come, Jason had chased his two companions through Chicago. Lou and Reyna had spend their whole free day comparing who had suffered more. Lou in Florida, or Reyna in Illinois. In the end they simply had agreed to get wasted. Taking a couple of steps, he looked into the third bedroom of their suit. He chuckled slightly as he saw Clarisse and Chris cuddled closely and obviously naked beneath their sheets. If he and his boyfriend wouldn't have gone at it so hard themselves, he would have probably heard their love-making too. He shuddered at the thought.

Closing the doors silently, he headed out of the suit and onto their balcony, but not without grabbing a small device from the table. It looked like a pocket-mirror, but as Nico opened it, a tiny rainbow spread over the two sides of it. Thanks to Lady Iris, the goddess of messages and rainbows, they could communicate with each other via so-called Iris Messages. And those little pocket-rainbows were like the demi-god versions of cellphones.

"Malcolm Cage", called Nico out softly.

The rainbow flickered to show the image of an annoyed blonde boy and an even more annoyed brunette girl, both of them half-naked as they glared at him. Nico grinned sheepishly.

"You are aware that it is the middle of the night, yes, di Angelo?", grunted the brunette.

"Sorry, Katie. I kind of couldn't sleep and forgot the time...", mumbled Nico embarrassed.

"Very well", sighed Katie and shook her head. "This better be important. Malcolm and I were just about to get... busy. What is it that you need to bother us?"

The Ghost Prince chuckled slightly. The brunette was the daughter of Demeter, though she was nothing like a pacifistic flower power kind of person. And she was the girlfriend of the guy Nico wanted to talk to. The brains of their clique. Malcolm Cage, son of Athena.

"I wanted to talk to Malcolm", smiled Nico. "Some... things I wanted to check with him..."

The couple exchanged a glare before the brunette girl heaved a sigh and stood. "I'll go and take a very relaxing bath. You may join me once you're through with this."

"Okay, Ghost Prince", growled the blonde with a glare. "This better be good, because I am missing out some glorious sex here. And you already look very thoroughly fucked. Same rights for everyone. What's keeping you awake, Nico?"

"Jay and I met this boy tonight", sighed Nico and ran his fingers through his hair. "He was... different. Different than anything I have ever encountered. His voice charmed us like not even the children of Apollo did. His beauty was more mesmerizing than the children of Aphrodite and Venus. The way he swayed his hips made me want to just... bend him over..."

"Shall I go and get you someone for your love-trouble then because you're doubting your feelings for Grace, or what are you trying to say?", grunted Malcolm skeptically.

"No", huffed the son of Hades and glared. "The boy had the same effect on Jay. And on practically everyone else in the room. The first thing both of us had to think of was a siren. Those mythical things that had charmed sailors and stuff. I mean, it's what they say about sirens, mermaids, all those beautiful beings from the sea. Is it... Could it be that that's the kid of Poseidon?"

The annoyed look on Malcolm's face melted, to be replaced by the curiosity of Athena. The gray eyes switched back and forth as if he was reading something, even though he had no book in front of him. His memory was amazing. The son of Athena hummed and grunted once in a while.

"Yes", nodded the blonde after a while. "It could be. I mean, I don't know. The last child of Poseidon that had been known was Winston Churchill. And I wouldn't call him the hot siren you just described. So... Well, it could be something like Leo. His fire is a rare ability too, after all. It could be that those siren-like powers could only come with some too. I will contact Chiron and Lupa tomorrow morning and talk to them about this. It may take some time until I'll get to talk to them, they're quite busy. You... just keep an eye on that possible son of Poseidon, got it?"

"Got it", nodded the son of Hades. "And... sorry again for being the coitus interruptus."

The blonde huffed again before the image flickered out again. Nico sighed and closed the PIM – whoever came up with that idiotic acronym for a Pocket Iris Message needed to be hit upside the head. The Ghost Prince yawned slightly. All the sex was quite exhausting and the search had drained him too. He felt his knees going a tiny little weaker. He had shadow-traveled so much while they had been in Jacksonville, once there had even been the Minotaur attacking them. He had needed to raise an army of zombies because Lou had been unconscious and Clarisse was busy trying to pull Lou out from under the crumbled bridge. Controlling the death and constantly shadow-traveling – especially so with an unconscious daughter of Hecate – was too much. His head felt a little dizzy. Groaning slightly, he grabbed his own head.

"Bag Ghost Prince", growled a dark voice behind him, strong arms wrapping around Nico's waist, pulling him against a broad chest. "I told you you should drink much if you do so much with your powers. You need much liquid then. And not just the liquid I give you."

"Shut up and carry me back to our bed", demanded Nico with a low voice. "I've been completely fine until you and your devilish cock came to drain me."

"My devilish cock? Says the son of the devil", snickered Jason and wrapped one arm around his lover's waist to stable him. "Come, let's go and sleep until tomorrow evening."

"Agreed", yawned Nico and leaned more against his blonde. "And don't call my dad the devil. He doesn't like that. And he dislikes you enough as it is. I don't you turning into a rabbit or anything..."

"I would be a great rabbit though", huffed the son of Jupiter and wiggled his nose.

"Adorable. And you're already so good at finding eggs", snickered Nico and kissed his cheek.

Jason chuckled amused and somehow brought his lover over to their bedroom again, slowly placing him on their bed. Nico was out like a candle within the minute. The amused expression on Jason's face disappeared instantly. A dark frown replaced it as the blonde ran his fingers through the unruly black hair, pulling the son of Hades close to his chest. He disliked this mission. He disliked being on a quest without his lover. They met every night and rested together, but the dangerous part happened without Jason being anywhere near to watch over his Ghost Prince. Not that Nico needed his protection. No, his Ghost Prince was probably the most powerful demi-god Jason has ever met. And that list included himself and both their sisters. But even between the di Angelo siblings, their powers varied. While Bianca, the older one, was a child of Darkness, Nico was a child of Death.  
The daughter of Hades controlled shadows on a whole new level and was even able to become invisible with a little help of the shadows surrounding her. And she communicated with the animals of the underworlds, controlling hell-hounds. Nico could shadow-travel like his sister too, but not as good as Bianca. The Shadow Princess could even travel others if she wanted, or with whole groups. Nico was always at his end when he had to shadow-travel alone, but taking someone else with him most of the times ended with Nico sleeping for half a day. No, Nico's realm was death. He could summon zombies and ghosts, communicate with the dead and sense when someone was dying or at the verge of dying. And with death came earth, the sacred place where the dead were buried. Which meant earthquakes and controlling the earth. That was the reason he could shadow-travel too. Only when the shadows were in contact with the earth to make the connection with the underworld.

Jason yawned widely and leaned down to kiss the head of his lover. In all of Olympus City, Nico di Angelo was the most powerful and the most amazing demi-god he had ever seen. He too was a child of the Big Three, but controlling lightning and thunder and some flying was nothing compared to an army of angry, bones-wielding zombies. But now that he had seen this Sparkling Diamond, he felt a bit too intrigued to be good. The boy, he had managed to capture a whole room. Including two very, very well-trained children of the Big Three. Jason blushed slightly and shook his head. It was very much unlike him to get that uncontrollably horny. In their bedroom, when he was alone with Nico, yes. But in public? Especially so when he knew they were kind of on a mission (the fact that Nico had turned their date into work would earn that stupid Ghost Prince a punishment later on too). The Sparkling Diamond had manipulated him just like that, without much effort. The boy had not even concentrated on him or anything. But then again, Jason guessed that the boy had no idea about his own powers or heritage. He most likely had not even intended to control anyone. Jason remembered it from his and Nico's beginnings. While he had electrocuted Lupa about five times back then, Nico had scared the younger ones off with many accidentally summoned dead dudes.

A giggling from outside interrupted Jason's rapid thoughts. He frowned and slowly pushed the son of Hades off, putting a pillow between Nico's arms as the Ghost Prince gave a grumpy sound upon being separated from his pillow. Jason smiled fondly down at the son of Hades. Another thing that indicated Nico's exhaustion. The son of Hades had never been very affectionate since his mother's death, not even with his boyfriend. But when he was exhausted, he always got cuddly. The blonde yawned and got out of the bedroom – though not without wrapping one of the blankets around his naked body. No need to scare the party girls off. A slight grin tugged on his lips as he saw the two girls entering the suit, loudly singing 'Call me maybe', both having one arm around each other and holding onto a nearly empty bottle of vodka with the other.

"You had fun, yes?", asked the son of Jupiter with one raised eyebrow.

"Lotsa!", exclaimed his best friend enthusiastically and nodded.

"All the hot girls all over the bar", groaned Lou with wide gestures.

The open bottle in her hand splashed some vodka onto the walls. Jason raised the other eyebrow too. It was never a good combination when the purple-haired punk witch and the normally strict warrior met. Most of the times it started with fighting and ended with them drinking on eternal sisterhood. And what connected them then was the only thing the Greek and Roman had in common. Their sexual preference. Once the two were drunk, they started to roam the lesbian bars and clubs since they at least had the same pray. The normal, shy and average girls with big boobs. And that always ended with a scolding from Lou's girlfriend, but the witch defended herself always only with one simple statement. That she just wanted to help the Roman find a girlfriend herself since Reyna would never-ever manage that on her own. Which led to another fight. And then in another round of drinking and partying. It was their very own circle of life.

"And that ass", groaned Reyna, the bottle hitting the table-top hard. "I want some nice ass!"

"And boobs!", added Lou with a huff, gesturing widely again. "Like Randa's! Nice and soft and-"

"Bi—ig!", agreed the Roman girl and licked her lips. "And blonde!"

"What? No! Brunette!", huffed the daughter of Hecate with a glare.

"You're dumb!", grunted Reyna and stemmed her hands into her hips. "There ain't nothing hotter than a cute blonde with golden curls framing her hot boobs!"

"The fuck no! Nothing better than dark hair!", disagreed the punk girl, though this time her bottle slipped out of her hand and nearly hit the wall. "Oh... Ooopsie!"

"No kidding?", huffed Jason, who had manipulated the air around the bottle to stop it from hitting the wall behind which his boyfriend was sleeping. "You two go onto bed right now or I am going to call Miranda. And you're not getting up before you're sober again."

"Aw", pouted Lou with a quivering lip and duck beneath Reyna's arm. "Come on."

"Yeah. He _always_ kills he mood. He's only fun when he has his lover-boy", huffed Reyna and directed them to their bedroom. "Nighty-night, Jay."

"Nighty-night, Rey", chuckled Jason and watched how the door closed behind the two girls.

Shaking his head and lowering the bottle again, he turned to get back to his boyfriend.


	3. The Diamond Girl, the Wolf Boy

PJatO || BigThreesome || PJatO || The Most Sparkling Diamond || PJatO || Frazeleo || PJatO

Title: The Most Sparkling Diamond – To Search and to Find

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesomes, rental love, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, pegging, mentions of rape/abuse, past child abuse, AU, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Jason/Nico/Percy, Frank/Hazel/Leo

Side Pairings: Jason/Nico (established), Frank/Hazel (established), Luke/Leo, Octavian/Percy, Malcolm/Katie, Jake/Will, Kayla/Nyssa, Kinzie/Phoebe, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Charles/Silena, Thalia/Bianca, Ethan/Alabaster, Luke/Octavian, Chris/Clarisse, Lou/Miranda, Shane/Lacy, Michael/Calypso, Tyson/Ella, Grover/Juniper, Gleeson/Mellie, Chiron/Lupa, Hades/Persephone, Zeus/Hera, Ares/Aphrodite, Erebos/Nyx, Aether/Hemera

Percy Jackson Characters:

_Purple Oyster_: Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Drew Tanaka, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Gabe Ugliano

_Search for Percy_: Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Lou Ellen, Jason Grace, Chris Rodriguez, Reyna Anderson, Shadowchaser (Nico's pegasus stallion), Fighter (Clarisse's pegasus stallion), Wicca (Lou's unicorn mare), Trickster (Chris' pegasus stallion), Tempest, Scipio

_On the run_: Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Arion

_Search for Hazel_: Leo Valdez, Luke Castellan, Bianca di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Alabaster C. Torrington, Ethan Nakamura, Balance (Ethan's pegasus mare), Mrs. O'Leary, Festus

_Still in Olympolis_: Chiron, Lupa, Howard Claymore, Gleeson Hedge, Mellie, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Nyssa Black, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Sherman Potter, Mark Meyer, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Clovis Daver, Butch Knightley, Castor Liber, Pollux Liber, Dakota Elle, Shane McNabb, Christopher Clark, Harley Davis

Godly Characters: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, Hestia, Hades, Persephone, Hemera, Aether, Nyx, Erebos, Chaos

Summary: This is an AU-story, but it's not a total AU. It still takes place in a universe with the Roman and Greek gods, all the characters we know and love are still children of their representative godly parents. But the two Great Prophecies never happened, none of the two wars happened and instead of visiting separated summer camps, all half-bloods live in a sheltered safe haven called Olympolis, where they actually live pretty normal lives with going to school, shopping, everything you need to be a regular teenager. If a demigod decides to live in Olympolis, they get to stay in special apartment buildings, where demigods live in rooming arrangements with each other. The city is protected by the magic of the gods, just as camp borders are. And aside from the average quest now and then, they actually live in peace.

At least until now.

A threat – older and more powerful than the Giants or Titans – emerges as the children of the oldest deity fight. The gods wish to keep out of the fight between Hemera and Nyx, but the older deities want to pull the demigods into their fight, to use them in their war. At first, no one is worried, because the demigods are safe in Olympolis. But then Poseidon and Pluto admit each having another child out there. So the four children of the Big Three, who already are living in Olympolis, are send out with the most powerful demigods of the city to search for those two forgotten half-bloods. What dangers and adventures await them? And can love bloom in the middle of a war?

**The Most Sparkling Diamond**

_To Search and to Find_

2. The Diamond Girl, the Wolf Boy and the Latino Imp

"Look, can't we just pay the next time we come here? Please?" She hated the pleading in her voice.

"No. Come, eat, pay. No pay, call police."

"No police!", exclaimed the girl frantically and shook her head.

"Look", growled the boy next to her, taking a protective step forward in front of his girl. "We've been here twenty times this month, can't you make an exception? We must have forgotten our wallet at home, we will pay you the next time?"

"No pay, I call police", repeated the man behind the counter with a stern glare.

The boy gritted his teeth, his sharp, distinguished Asian features hardening as he glared at the owner of the diner they were standing in. He gripped the counter hard with one hand, the other hand laid around his girlfriend's waist, a girl with a curvy, chocolate-skinned body, dark curls and deep, golden eyes. She was biting her lips in worry, one hand in her pocket. He knew she was playing with a diamond inside. They couldn't afford for the police to come here. Her eyes darted over to the door. They needed to get out of here if this took such a turn. Or to pay him with his own death.

"Scuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but I have to hurry so I'd like to pay?"

The couple turned to glare at the intruder. Their eyes settled on an impish looking Latino boy, maybe a little younger than them. He had a sheepish grin on his face as he passed the money. The man behind the counter nodded pleased and took it, just to freeze and frown.

"Wait! Get change!", called the man surprised. "Is too much for one doughnut!"

"Put theirs on my bill too and it'll cover", shrugged the boy as he left.

The man was looking from the twenty dollar bill over to the Latino and then settled for the couple. He frowned for another second before he deemed it fit. Either way, he got his money. He nodded, signaling for the couple that they could leave without any trouble. The girl released a breath she had not noticed that she had been holding, gripping her boyfriend's hand.

"Frank", urged the dark-skinned female, pulling on his hand. "We should hurry home."

"Just a second, Hazel", muttered the Asian and turned into the direction the Latino had left for.

It truly was the wrong day to provoke Frank. Not that any day was good for that, because Frank was a short-tempered son of Mars with the ability to shift into an animal at will, which may happen more often when he was angry. But living on the street, being on the run with his girlfriend and having to constantly fear being caught and maybe separated from Hazel had been making him edgy. He remembered that once upon a time in Canada, he had been a soft and easy-going guy. But that seemed to far away now, like another life. Everything had changed for him when his grandmother had died, only leaving him a letter that was sending him to some odd city in Nevada in the USA. His life took a completely different turn when he had a run-in with a ruffled, ragged and rough beauty. Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. The first other demi-god he had met. It had been exciting, at first. But when he had learned of the hardships of demi-gods, he got scared. So they decided to stick together. To not go to some strange city. To just be themselves, together.

That had been about three years ago now and the eighteen-years-old son of Mars could only barely remember how life had been when he had not been on the run with Hazel, crashing somewhere, anywhere, jobbing to earn whatever little money they had, fighting monsters and dodging other demi-gods. It was a hard and dangerous life, but he wouldn't trade it for anything, because he shared this life with Hazel and there could nothing be more wonderful than that.

"Hey, punk!", called Frank loudly as the Latino came into his view. "What were you thinking?!"

The little imp turned to look at him surprised and dumbfounded. The look changed to one of panic when he was pressed against the wall of the diner by a bull of a guy.

"W—What?", yelped the Latino wide-eyed.

"We're not some charity case you can throw money at, kiddo!", growled Frank irritated.

"I—I didn't mean it like that!", huffed the smaller boy a bit irritated and tried to shove the tall, broad Asian off, to no avail. "Let me go! I was just trying to be _nice_!"

Frank growled angered, but a delicate hand on his upper arm stopped him. He turned glowing yellow eyes on his girlfriend, the sight of her instantly calming him. His eyes changed back to their normal, warm brown color as he took a deep breath. Hazel looked concerned and was giving him one silent message through his eyes: _Calm down, don't blow us_. Still, his fists were shaking as he put the small Latino down (the kid was weighting less than Hazel even!).

"Sorry", smiled Hazel in the most charming and dazzling way. "My boyfriend is very old-school, I guess he feels offended that you came to our rescue. Thank you very much, by the way. I must have left my wallet at home. I'm Hazel, that's my boyfriend Frank, it's nice to meet you."

The kid looked reluctant, understandably so. Frank had just basically threatened his life (the boy had no idea how close the shifter had been to tear him apart) and now Hazel was suddenly being all nice and friendly. But her smile was so convincing that he shakingly took her offered hand.

"I'm Leo. And no problem", shrugged the Latino with an awkward laugh. "I know protective boyfriends when I see them. Have enough of those in my circle of friends."

"How can we repay you for helping us out, Leo?", smiled Hazel and tilted her head a bit.

Her dark, thick curls fell into her face, covering one of her stunningly golden eyes. Frank shook his head slightly. It was really hard to focus on anything else aside from Hazel when she was close.

"Actually... Uh, well... No, really. No", declined the Latino after a moment.

"Ah, but that sounds like there is something", chuckled the chocolate-skinned girl.

"Well", drawled the kid awkwardly. "I'm... kind of lost, you know? You guys don't happen to know your way around here and can tell me how to get to the downtown area?"

Frank wanted to bark a no, but Hazel beat him to it. "Of course. It's the least we can do. You saved us quite the time. If he would have called the police, we would have been stuck here for hours until this embarrassing matter would have been cleared. Come with us."

The daughter of Pluto had a bright smile on her lips as she took her boyfriend's hand and led the way toward the nearby bus-station, the Latino slowly trailing after them. Frank pointedly glared at his girlfriend, but she pretended to be unaware, happily chatting away about random, unimportant stuff with the foreign kid. Frank did not like this situation the least bit. As they reached the bus stop, the Latino walked up to them, telling Hazel something in a loud and excited voice, waving his hands wildly. With furrowed eyebrows did Frank look the kid up and down. If they were going to spend that much time with the boy, he needed to make sure that he wasn't a threat to either of them. The first thing the son of Mars noticed was that the Latino was _small_, he was at least one and a half, if not even two heads smaller than Frank and about half a head smaller than Hazel – not that that was hard seeing as she truly had model measures, tall and curvy. The Latino was now running one hand through his broad, black curls that fell slightly into his face. His very elvish face. Frank had to blink a bit stunned as he took the smaller boy's features in. He had a broad and excited grin on his lips, one that was nearly radiant and made his light, earthy brown eyes sparkle. He wasn't broad or muscular but rather looked quite frail somehow. Not a threat. And as far as it looked, there weren't any hidden weapons either. No threat at all. The bus arrived and the trio entered, the two still chatting teens entering first, facing each other slightly. Frank followed them and came to stand behind Leo, one arm wrapped around Hazel to make sure she stayed close. Taking a fast look around, Frank noticed that the bus was short of bursting. Probably a good thing, it gave him an excuse to get close enough to the Latino to take a sniff.

Frank was more than just a son of Mars. He had inherited a very keen ability from his mother's side of the family. The ability to shift into whatever animal he could imagine. This had come in quite handy when being on the run. He was a good fighter with a sword, but even a better one with claws and teeth, preferably as either a dragon or a wolf. Though the amount of shifting he had done in the past three years had caused him to keep some of his more animalistic trades even in his human form, hence all the growling he had done. But it had also made his senses keener, which had proved to be very convenient for them. He could sniff monsters before seeing them, which had rescued the couple quite often by now.

Taking a cautious step closer to the Latino, pretending to be pushed up against the boy because of how overly loaded the bus was, he leaned down some to sniff the smaller boy's neck. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, taking in the obviously younger boy's scent. His eyes opened fast, shifting to a glowing red and a deep yellow and back to their normal color in the fraction of a second. He hastily took two steps back, away from the little imp.

Too many things had invaded his nostrils at once. The first, the most prominent, smell was the main essence of the boy. It was the fragrance of oil and wood and fire, very much fire, burned ashes and metal. Like standing in the middle of a workshop. He knew that scent, it was the scent lingering on every demi-god child of Vulcan. With the years on the run, he had learned to distinguish the different smells of different demi-gods, like the rich earthy and deadly scent of children of the underworld or the fresh and flowery smell of children of Ceres or Prosperina, so he couldn't quite make sure if the realm had different deities, but he could sort them out a bit. There was another smell though, something he could only describe as what must be purely the Latino. A bit like caramel cookies and hot chocolate and fire, but a different kind of fire, like the one cackling in the fireplace where couples could cuddle in front of, a warm and soothing kind of fire. Overall, the kid smelled sweet and delicious and soft and good, something he had rarely ever smelt before. Shaking his head to get that odd thought out of it, he took a tentative step forward again to take another sniff.

There was a salty smell lingering on the Latino, though not the salty smell of the sea. He knew that one, him and Hazel had a run-in with a child of Neptune a couple of months ago. No, it was rather the smell of tears, of loneliness and sadness. Somehow that smell didn't sit right with Frank.

"Where do you have to go?", asked Frank, trying to keep the growl out of his voice.

"Weren't you listening to a word we've been saying in the last quarter hour?", chuckled Hazel.

"Not a problem", grinned the Latino reassuringly before turning to the son of Mars. "I was saying that I have to go to the... _Black Rose Hotel_ near the park."

"I told him that that's not too far off from our place and that we could bring him. That's alright, isn't it, Frank?", asked the daughter of Pluto, her eyes hard and demanding, not accepting a no.

"Sure", shrugged the Canadian slowly. "Say, how did you get lost anyway? You're not living around here then, I assume. A tourist, or visiting someone?"

The delicate Latino squirmed under his intense glare and Frank couldn't blame the boy. He hadn't talked to the tinkerer since the threats in front of the diner, of course the kid would feel uncomfortable under Frank's undivided attention now.

"Tourist. I'm on a road trip with friends and we kind of split up because we couldn't decide what would be the most interesting thing around here. I didn't really pay attention where I was going and then I found myself in that diner", shrugged the smaller male with an embarrassed grin.

Someone from behind pushed Frank. Not much and he would have normally not even budged, but it was a good excuse to bump into the Latino until they were pressed against each other. His nose was buried in the surprisingly soft curls of the smaller boy so he could take a third smell. He tried to tell himself that he did not smell the boy again because his smell was so intoxicating. Frank gritted his teeth as he smelt someone else on the younger demi-god. Two people, a female and a male.

"Who are you traveling with?", wanted the son of Mars to know.

"Two friends", replied the Latino, blushing brightly at the close proximity between them.

"Must be nice", grinned Hazel interested. "Where are you heading? You said it's a road trip."

"We don't really have a destination", shrugged the smaller half-blood. "We're just... traveling through the US from city to city, wherever we want to go."

"Sounds like fun", grunted Frank a little envious.

Holidays, just doing what they pleased, it sounded like the kind of freedom Frank and Hazel couldn't afford Whenever a threat showed its mostly ugly head, they had to leave to wherever they had a chance to be safe at least for a little while.

"What about you guys?", asked the Latino curiously. "Were you born in this city?"

"We've move here a couple of months ago", replied Hazel easily. "Ah. Our stop. Come on, guys."

She grabbed both their hands to pull them out of the bus. Once outside, they took a look around.

"Well, where to go now?", wanted the tinkerer to know.

"I'm actually not quite sure", admitted the daughter of Pluto with a faint blush.

The curly-haired boy frowned and took another look around before his face brightened in a cute way and he bolted off. "I'll go and get a city map!"

Frank shook his head, observing how the other boy walked up to an info station where he was most likely going to get a map from. Without intending to, his eyes wandered down to stare at the surprisingly well-formed behind of the little imp.

"Fra~ank", chimed Hazel in a sweet voice, grabbing Frank's shirt to pull him down until their lips were only inches apart. "So, what do you think about him?"

"Hazel", huffed the son of Mars a bit exhausted. "He's a demi-god."

"Really?", blinked his girlfriend, obviously surprised. "Whose kid?"

"Vulcan. He smells like a workshop", snorted Frank.

"That's brilliant!", exclaimed Hazel with sparkling eyes. "Can we keep him then?"

The Canadian blinked a couple of times, staring stunned at the beautiful girl in front of him. That came as a surprise. He blinked another couple of times, wondering what she had been thinking.

"He's not a lost puppy, Hazel. We can't just pick him up from the street and keep him."

"B—But", started the daughter of Pluto with a pout. "Maybe he is still unclaimed, maybe he doesn't know who he is yet! What if those friends he's traveling with are innocent mortals that are endangered by traveling with a demi-god! I doubt he'd want to endanger anyone! And what if they get attacked by a monster? He doesn't look like he would stand a chance against any kind of monster! It would be better if we'd take him under our wings!"

"It would be too dangerous for him", hissed Frank, his eyes flickering yellow. "He's untrained, he's not strong. The life we lead would get him killed. We're no ordinary demi-gods, Haze. It's too dangerous to get anyone involved in this, I thought we agreed on that."

She bit her lips in guilt and let go of him, averting her eyes to stare at the pavement. As if to interrupt the tension between the couple, Leo came running back to them. No. Not Leo, no name, no getting attached to the cute Latino. Argh. Not cute either. No. Getting. Attached.

"Okay, so... Here. I have no idea where to find which street", grinned Leo sheepishly, shoving the map toward the couple. "You think you can find the right way?"

Frank huffed, feeling as if his wolfish sense of direction was being insulted. Taking the map, he took a good look, soon determining where they were and finding the street Leo's hotel was located at. It wasn't even far from their current location.

"Come on, I know where we have to go", growled Frank.

"Does he always growl that much?", whispered Leo softly.

"He's quite... animalistic", giggled Hazel, linking arms with Leo. "_Especially_ in bed."

The son of Mars threw a glance at Leo to catch a brilliantly delicate blush on the caramel-skinned cheeks. Licking his lips, he led the way. That blush really looked delicious on Leo. The Latino. Argh. His mind needed to stop being a jerk to him. The other boy was neither cute nor intriguing or delicious and Frank was _not_ getting attached to him. And why did he have one arm wrapped around the smaller boy's waist now?! Traitorous arm.

"How long will you be staying here?", asked Hazel curiously.

"We'll probably leave in the morning", shrugged Leo, his hands in his pockets.

They fell into a pleasant chat about all the places Leo had already been and where he wanted to go, though mostly Leo and Hazel were talking while Frank was quite content staring at them and taking deep breaths. He liked the way their scents smelt combined.

Sadly enough, only after about an hour of walking, the hotel came into sight. There were two people standing in front of it, obviously involved in a heated discussion. A beautiful girl with Italian features and a freckled brunette boy, as far as Frank could see from that distance. Leo gave a brilliant smile and ran off toward them. Once he was out of earshot, Hazel tugged on Frank's hand.

"Well?", demanded the daughter of Pluto to know. "Can we keep him now? Please?"

"We could-", started Frank softly as they walked closer.

But the change of the wind cut him off. The smell of the three teenagers was transported to them through the air. Leo's scent and the other two. One smelt of fire too, but not the warming kind like Leo, rather a very unpleasant and dangerous one, there was also something odd, like different herbs and stuff, reminding him of potions. The other however was what nearly frightened Frank. The same earthy and rich scent as Hazel, just darker, more like copper and death. That smell he knew all too well. They had once nearly encountered another child of Pluto before, a boy. Thinking of it, this girl looked quite a lot like him. Frank growled and grabbed Hazel's arm.

"It's them", spat the son of Mars, pulling her into a dark alley out of sight.

"What? What do you mean?", blinked the golden-eyed girl confused.

"They're all demi-gods. The girl is your half-sister! They must be of The Search", growled Frank.

Her eyes widened in fear as she stared over at the talking trio in disbelief. The son of Mars growled deep in his throat and shook himself, feeling his body shift. He stared at her with a silent command. She sighed, worrying her lips as she climbed onto his back and held his neck. Frank whined and flapped his wings, the mighty black pegasus lifting off into the air.

"But he's cute", whined the daughter of Pluto with a pout. "He simply can't be part of The Search. He's way too innocent and oblivious for that. He wouldn't stand a chance against either of us in a fight! It would be ridiculous to put him onto The Search!"

In his pegasus-form, Frank could only whine and roll his eyes in reply. Even though he had to silently agree to her. The last time they had a run-in with The Search, it had been a daughter of thunder, a one-eyed Japanese guy and a blonde surfer-dude with a long scar running down his face. The trio had been fierce and it had only been due to luck and a drop-by from the Minotaur, who had distracted the three for long enough so Frank and Hazel could sneak away without being seen by them. The Search had been after them for months now, but the couple had no idea what The Search wanted from them. All they knew was that each search party seemed to involve three demi-gods and one of them being a child of the Big Three. They had already encountered the daughter of thunder and a son of the underworld. He wasn't sure but he guessed the son of the sea they had briefly met a while back must have belonged to The Search too, not that they had stayed long enough to interrogate the green-eyed boy back then.

"I refuse to believe that he's one of them", murmured Hazel close to his ear, comfortably plastered against his back. "He's too cute for that."

Again, the Canadian had to agree. Leo truly was too cute. No. He wasn't cute and Frank did not care. Especially not if the boy truly was part of The Search. There was no way they could or would ever see the Latino again. Frank refused to risk his and Hazel's life just for a nice ass.

His eyes trailed down to look at the trio on the street. Leo was frantically running around, obviously looking for them. It send a stinging pain through Frank's being. The little imp had most likely spied on them and found out about their favorite diner, trying to track them down and make them trust him so he could easily lead them into a trap. He gritted his teeth and turned to to leave the city.


	4. The Firebug, the Witch Boy and the Shado

PJatO || BigThreesome || PJatO || The Most Sparkling Diamond || PJatO || Frazeleo || PJatO

Title: The Most Sparkling Diamond – To Search and to Find

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesomes, rental love, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, pegging, mentions of rape/abuse, past child abuse, AU, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Jason/Nico/Percy, Frank/Hazel/Leo

Side Pairings: Jason/Nico (established), Frank/Hazel (established), Luke/Leo, Octavian/Percy, Malcolm/Katie, Jake/Will, Kayla/Nyssa, Kinzie/Phoebe, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Charles/Silena, Thalia/Bianca, Ethan/Alabaster, Luke/Octavian, Chris/Clarisse, Lou/Miranda, Shane/Lacy, Michael/Calypso, Tyson/Ella, Grover/Juniper, Gleeson/Mellie, Chiron/Lupa, Hades/Persephone, Zeus/Hera, Ares/Aphrodite, Erebos/Nyx, Aether/Hemera

Percy Jackson Characters:

_Purple Oyster_: Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Drew Tanaka, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Gabe Ugliano

_Search for Percy_: Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Lou Ellen, Jason Grace, Chris Rodriguez, Reyna Anderson, Shadowchaser (Nico's pegasus stallion), Fighter (Clarisse's pegasus stallion), Wicca (Lou's unicorn mare), Trickster (Chris' pegasus stallion), Tempest, Scipio

_On the run_: Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Arion

_Search for Hazel_: Leo Valdez, Luke Castellan, Bianca di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Alabaster C. Torrington, Ethan Nakamura, Balance (Ethan's pegasus mare), Mrs. O'Leary, Festus

_Still in Olympolis_: Chiron, Lupa, Howard Claymore, Gleeson Hedge, Mellie, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Nyssa Black, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Sherman Potter, Mark Meyer, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Clovis Daver, Butch Knightley, Castor Liber, Pollux Liber, Dakota Elle, Shane McNabb, Christopher Clark, Harley Davis

Godly Characters: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, Hestia, Hades, Persephone, Hemera, Aether, Nyx, Erebos, Chaos

Summary: This is an AU-story, but it's not a total AU. It still takes place in a universe with the Roman and Greek gods, all the characters we know and love are still children of their representative godly parents. But the two Great Prophecies never happened, none of the two wars happened and instead of visiting separated summer camps, all half-bloods live in a sheltered safe haven called Olympolis, where they actually live pretty normal lives with going to school, shopping, everything you need to be a regular teenager. If a demigod decides to live in Olympolis, they get to stay in special apartment buildings, where demigods live in rooming arrangements with each other. The city is protected by the magic of the gods, just as camp borders are. And aside from the average quest now and then, they actually live in peace.

At least until now.

A threat – older and more powerful than the Giants or Titans – emerges as the children of the oldest deity fight. The gods wish to keep out of the fight between Hemera and Nyx, but the older deities want to pull the demigods into their fight, to use them in their war. At first, no one is worried, because the demigods are safe in Olympolis. But then Poseidon and Pluto admit each having another child out there. So the four children of the Big Three, who already are living in Olympolis, are send out with the most powerful demigods of the city to search for those two forgotten half-bloods. What dangers and adventures await them? And can love bloom in the middle of a war?

**The Most Sparkling Diamond**

_To Search and to Find_

3. The Firebug, the Witch Boy and the Shadow Princess

There was a deep frown marring the Latino's features as he leaned against the cool metal of his greatest joy and pride, the mechanical dragon Festus. His baby had taken quite the hit from the Hydra three days ago when they were flying over Seattle, forcing Leo and the other members of his quest to take a longer rest for now. With one screwdriver behind his ear and another one in his hand, he continued working on the big robot.

It had been so long now that Leo was traveling with his two companions, so long that he barely remembered how mundane life in Olympus City had been. But the quest to find the child of Pluto and the child of Poseidon had demanded for the already claimed children of the Big Three to pack their bags, snatch the strongest demi-gods and go out into the world to find the two.

Truth be told, Leo would have never figured himself to be part of such an important quest. He never considered himself anything special, just one of hundreds of tinkerers, children of Vulcan or Hephaestus. Just his scrawny, little self. He had never been much of a fighter, always managed to dodge training, instead locking himself up in some bunker or garage to tinker away with his two favorite siblings – Nyssa and Jake, both Greeks like himself and both older than him.

Leo had been young, very young, when his mother had died in a tragic fire. Ever since then he had been horribly afraid of fire. He had ended up in foster care. With foster families. Many foster families. None of those had been any good. There had only been one foster family he had enjoyed staying with – the Jacksons. But then Sally had died and Gabe had growled enough about having to care for Percy, so Leo packed his bags once more and left. Once again all on his own. It had been a nymph, Mellie, who had spotted him during a phase where he was living on the streets. The nymph was, like many nymphs, working together with the satyrs and thus working for Olympus City. Ever since then, Mellie and the satyr who had been send to collect him upon Mellie's call were keeping a close eye on Leo. Not that he minded. Coach Hedge could be quite the hand full, but he was a good guy (and madly in love with Mellie, which was probably the main reason why he took care of Leo to begin with, because he couldn't deny her and she had developed quite the maternal instincts for the 'adorable, little kid'). It had all frightened him at the beginning. Gods. Satyrs. Nymphs. Demi-gods. He had only been twelve years by the time he got collected and the last four years of being handed around from family to family, from foster home to foster home had left their scars on him. Not just bodily. He was scared of his new surroundings, of all the people. It had helped him that demi-gods lived together in small apartments, always four teens. No adults. Which was a great relief, because most of the times it had been the adults mistreating him. This way, he had three boys around his age, helping him out, guiding him, including him. It was how he had met his half-brother Jake Mason, his roommate. The older son of Hephaestus had very soon started to take on the protective big brother role. Though mostly because one of their other flatmates – Luke the thieving trickster son of Hermes – loved to molest Leo. In a 'playful, friendly' way, as Luke's roommate and best friend Ethan loved to say. Other than the molesting, the three others were the best arrangement he had ever lived in. It was nearly like a family and meeting their friends had helped him socializing and for the first time actually _belonging_.

Belonging didn't make him popular or anything though. He was just one of hundreds of tinkerers, Roman and Greek. His friends were powerful demi-gods, well-trained demi-gods who had spend so many years in Olympus City already while it had only been four years for him now and so far he had managed to escape all kinds of training of the physical kind quite well.

That was why he didn't understand how he had ever managed to join this quest. It was the quest of the century and the four children of the most powerful gods had been chosen to lead it – Thalia, Jason, Nico and Bianca. Everything had been up to those four. They had split up, deciding that Nico and Jason would chase the child of Poseidon and Thalia and Bianca would go looking for the child of Pluto. Each search party chose four more demi-gods to join them, so the parties could also split up for two quests of three, the way quests were meant to be.

Nico chose his two best friends, no surprises there. Especially since Clarisse la Rue was one of the strongest fighters and best strategists Olympus City had. The daughter of Ares wasn't just strong, she was also headstrong. Lou Ellen was a different matter though, she was a decent fighter, good with a sword, but that was not her strong suit. What made her one of the most powerful demigods around was that she was a daughter of Hecate and the powers of witchcraft were, after the Big Three, considered to be the strongest and most various. This trio hadn't surprised anyone and Mayor Lupa and Mayor Chiron had only nodded in approval.

The other half of the quest for the child of Poseidon hadn't been all that surprising either. Jason too chose his best friend, the daughter of Bellona Reyna Anderson, to accompany him. She was the only reason why Clarisse was only 'one of' the strongest fighters and best strategists and not 'the'. Reyna was the Roman version of Clarisse, two sides of a coin, as everyone loved to joke. The third member of this trio was Chris Rodriguez, who most people thought had only been chosen so Clarisse would lay off, because her boyfriend was the only one able to tame her even a little bit. But Leo knew better than that. A child of Hermes came with a variety of trades, not just trickery and thievery, but Hermes was also the deity of travelers and for a quest like that, this came in more than just handy. The 'travelers' part of Hermes' job description manifested in a built-in GPS system for his kids, so to speak. And when you travel the whole US, that was very useful.

Jason's big sister too had chosen a child of traveling, her best friend Luke Castellan. Someone who also happened to be one of the best swordsmen of Olympus City. Ethan Nakamura completed this trio. To balance them out, as ironic as that sounded considering that he was a child of Nemesis. But Luke and Thalia were both very headstrong and stubborn people and as much as they loved each other like siblings, they also fought like siblings. Ethan was a calm and collected boy, always managing to calm them. He also was a good strategist and fighter.

Then there was the fourth trio, Bianca's quest. As the other three children of the Big Three, she too had chosen her best friend to be at her side. Which had been a much appreciated choice by the mayors, because Alabaster Torrington was also a child of Hecate and Lou's older and more experienced brother. And then there was Leo. Right next to the most powerful witch and the Shadow Princess. The Latino had no idea what he was doing there, none at all. Sure, a little while ago they had noticed that Leo could control fire, a rare ability only very few children of Hephaestus/Vulcan could do and none had been able to in over a century. But Leo _hated_ it. Fire was what had killed his mother and there was nothing he hated and feared more than fire. Which led to him never actually using it. Which made him basically useless. A super powerful demi-god, too afraid to use his powers? It was laughable.

"In the name of my mother's magic, if you don't spill what is bothering you, I will personally hex you and turn you into a kitten or something, Valdez!"

Leo yelped and jumped, his tools falling to the ground with a loud thud. Wide, light brown eyes stared up at the freckled boy leaning against the metal dragon right next to Leo. The freckled boy rolled his misty green eyes and raised one eyebrow.

"Jumpy, are you?", snorted the freckled brunette. "If I were a monster, I would have been able to kill you in about... twenty different ways by now. How often do we have to tell you to never let your guard down, kiddo?"

"Sorry, Alabaster", mumbled Leo, pursuing his lips in guilt.

"I don't want to hear that you're sorry", grunted the son of Hecate with a glare. "I want to hear what has you on edge like that. You've been sulking for over a day now and Bibi is worried for you."

"Tell Bianca that I'm alright", replied the Latino, picking up his tools again.

"You are not. Don't bullshit me", snarled Alabaster with one raised eyebrow.

"I said", growled Leo with a glare of himself. "That I'm alright."

"Look", grunted Alabaster, unfolding his arms and stepping closer. "You have three options."

Leo raised one eyebrow skeptically, deciding to put his tools away for today. It was never safe to tinker while the son of Hecate was around. Because Alabaster considered that rude and loved to hex him as punishments. Most of the times ending with Leo walking around with cat ears and a fluffy cat tale for the rest of the day.

"What do you mean?", asked the son of Hephaestus slowly.

"You either tell me what is going on willingly, or I'll go and get Bianca so you'll have to tell her", replied Alabaster, counting his fingers with his arguments. "Or I'll hex you until you spill it."

"You're evil", muttered Leo with a pout.

"Nothing new there", shrugged the brunette and smirked. "Well? Which one shall it be?"

"It's just...", started Leo, running his fingers through his hair. "The two teens I met yesterday..."

"Your two hallucinations?", snorted Alabaster with one raised eyebrow.

"I didn't hallucinate them!", objected the Latino with a glare and turned around.

It was getting dark outside, he should call it quits for today and get back to their hotel to get some sleep. Alabaster followed him, laughing silently to himself. Leo huffed. His two companions hadn't believed him when he had told them about Frank and Hazel the day before.

"You pointed at _empty space_ yesterday", pointed Alabaster out. "And then you were running around frantically and we even helped you looking, but there was no one even close. And people normally don't vanish into thin air, Valdez."

Leo shut his mouth. He knew Alabaster was right. They had looked everywhere, asked people close by, but no one had seen them walk into any direction. There was a possibility, of course, but Leo refrained from voicing it in front of Alabaster. Because people did vanish into thin air. Nico and Bianca did it on a regular base, Bianca even more often so than her younger brother. Shadow-traveling. Something only children of the underworld could do. And they _were_ looking for a child of the underworld, after all. Leo chewed his lower lip.

Alabaster sighed, wrapping one arm around Leo's shoulders and pulling the smaller demi-god close. "Look, it's all cute and adorable that you're crushing on someone, but why someone we meet on a quest? In a city we will leave as soon as you get that bloody dragon to work again? Someone whose full names you don't even know? There are plenty of demi-gods in Olympus City and believe me one thing, the only partner truly fitted for a demi-god is another demi-god. You can't explain what we do and what we can to a mortal. They would never understand. You get that, right?"

Leo shrugged and averted his eyes to stare at the pavement in faked interest. He knew that, he knew all of that. But somehow he had connected with Frank and Hazel. He knew what they were doing. They were on the run, he recognized that paranoia in Frank's eyes, knew it from his own image on the mirror from years of running away from the system. He understood that, he related to that. But it wasn't the only thing. Hazel was _stunning_. She looked like she had jumped out of some freaking advertisement for Victoria's Secret or stuff like that. With those long legs and hot curves, the long curls and chocolate skin. And those _eyes_. Leo would swear they were actually golden. And she had been so nice to him. Something he wasn't really used to. While being on the run or in the system, most treated him with little to no kindness and in Olympus City, they only laid off him because he was friends with the strongest kids around. But just genuine kindness without being the protective big siblings like Jake and Nyssa? And then there was Frank. Hot, bulky, strong, muscular, tall Frank. At first the other boy had been hard on him, had only glared at him and shoved him around (and Leo wouldn't admit that it had totally turned him on when Frank had shoved him into the wall).

Shaking his head, he tried to clear his head and not think about the couple. They had vanished, left him alone like everybody else he had ever liked always did. Blinking a few times, he looked up to find himself already in front of their hotel suit. It was a good thing Alabaster had led the way, because otherwise Leo wouldn't have reached it, so lost in thought as he was at the moment. The door opened and a beautiful Italian girl stood in front of them, her long curly black hair in a thick braid, her black eyes sparkling amused, a thin, white summer dress covering her curvy body.

"Boys?", grinned the girl brightly, leaning against the door frame. "You're back. Fantastic. I was just on my way to hit the bar and listen into the city's gossip. Mind to accompany me?"

"As long as you pay for the drinks, Bibi", smirked Alabaster, offering her his arm.

She smiled and linked their arms and looked at Leo curiously. "You coming?"

"Naw, I'll sit that one out", declined Leo with a small smile, pushing past Bianca. "I'm tired."

"If... you're sure...", hummed the daughter of Hades skeptical and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Be a good boy and sleep well, you need it. You're working too hard, kiddo."

Leo nodded slowly and watched his two friends leave before closing the door. Heaving a sigh, he walked over to the double bed the three of them were sharing and collapsed on it. Grunting slightly, he patted his jeans for his wallet, pulling it out and opening it. There wasn't much he was carrying around, mostly because there wasn't much he owned. He had a magical tool belt – Lou and Alabaster had enchanted it for him so it was 'bigger on the inside' (bloody Whovians, but it did come in handy so he was okay with it) – and the tools within. That was about it. All he had ever really owning. That, and his wallet. It was simple, dark brown leather. What was important about it however were the three photos within. One was of his new family – Jake and Nyssa having their arms wrapped around his neck, Jake's boyfriend Will hanging off Jake on the other side, Nyssa's girlfriend Kayla holding hands with her, Leo's best friend Austin (the younger brother of Will and Kayla) hugging Leo tightly around the mid-section. Another was the most valuable possession Leo had. The only photo that had survived the fire, the only photo Leo had left of his mother and him. Esperanza was around twenty-three on the picture, all smiles and laughter and love, her eyes shining in love for the four-years-old boy she was holding so tightly and protectively. A single tear slipped down Leo's cheek as he looked as his mother's face. And the third photo was of his third family, of the only place after his mother's death and before Olympus City where he had ever felt home. Sally Jackson, the most motherly person aside from his own mother he had ever met, smiling brightly into the camera, both her arms wrapped around two young boys, who were hugging each other tightly, one with sparkly sea-green eyes and dark hair and the other a mischievously grinning Latino imp. Leo sighed again, staring at the pictures with unfocused eyes. He still remembered how he had first met Sally and Percy Jackson. It had been one of his normal days while living on the streets. He had soon noticed that sneaking around grocery shops and picking stuff out of carts from shopping mothers, or elderly people. Because those mostly were sympathetic with homeless kids and gave him the stuff anyway if they caught him in the act, but he normally tried to steer clear from the kids of those mothers, because they were mostly brats and rattled him out. But Percy Jackson had been different...

/flashback\

_Leo was fishing an apple out of a shopping card, his eyes trained on the pretty brunette woman that was currently at the front of her car. If he hurried, he could get an apple or two out of this and be away before she returned and noticed him._

"_What are you doing there?"_

_Leo yelped and let go of the shopping card, falling flat down onto his ass. He stared wide-eyed up at the boy standing over him, frowning down at him with his impressive, sea-green eyes. Crap. How had Leo missed that the woman had her son with her? Green eyes watched him curiously, staring him down and switching between looking at his face and at the apple in his hand._

"_Mommy!", called the boy, his eyes not leaving Leo._

_The brunette woman rounded the car to stand behind the boy. "Yes, Percy?"_

"_He tried to steal an apple. But I think he's the worst thief in the world", commented the boy – Percy – and pointed at Leo accusingly. "Can we keep him? He doesn't look like he has a place to stay. He can sleep in my room too! Please, mommy!"_

_The woman frowned and leaned down to look into Leo's eyes. "Hello, dear. My name is Sally and that's my son Percy. No need to be scared. Tell me, where do you live? I'll bring you home. Your parents must be worried for you. You look like you've been rolling around in mud, my boy."_

_The Latino frowned confused and tried to back away. He hated when people invaded his personal space, it never meant anything good. Instead of looking at them, he looked down at himself. There was mud covering him from head to toe from the last time he sneaked out of a foster home. It had been a rainy night and he had slipped. Not that he had a washing machine at his hand..._

"_I don't have parents", mumbled Leo, unable to stop the words. "Or a place to live."_

"_See?!", exclaimed Percy, flailing around with his arms. "I told you! Can we keep him? Can we?"_

"_He's not a lost puppy", scolded Sally before turning back to Leo. "If you want, you can come with us and take a shower at our place. You and Percy are about the same size, you can wear his clothes and I'll wash yours, it's the least we can do, mh?"_

/flashback|end\

The least they could do for someone who had just tried to steal from them. But that was the Jackson-heart, one big place for everyone they met. It hadn't taken much to convince Sally's husband, a horrible, horrible man, to take Leo in. The fact that they would get money from the state for taking a foster child in was all the reason Gabe needed. And aside from Gabe, the place was perfect. Small, but perfect. It had been home. Sally had been wonderful and Percy had been like a brother to him. Sally had always joked that they were like twins. But then Sally had died in a car accident two years later and Gabe would have probably loved to get rid of Percy too, but he couldn't. Not as his legal guardian. But getting rid of the annoying foster brat, that had been easy. After that, being on the street had seemed so much harder than it had in years.

His hand grabbed the phone standing on the bedside table and his fingers dialed a number, all happening without his consent or conscious decision. It rang a couple of times. Leo sighed and turned onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. It kept ringing.

"Hello?", panted a voice at the other end, just when Leo was about to hang up.

The Latino's face brightened and he sat up some. "Percy! It's me, Leo!"

"Hey! How's my favorite stray lion cub doing?" He could hear the smile in Percy's voice.

"Good, well, I guess...", mumbled Leo and licked his lips. "What about you? You sound as if you're in a hurry. If it's a bad time, I can call you later or something..."

"Don't change the topic", warned Percy in his serious voice scolding big brother voice. "You know how I'm doing. What about you? You had said you're on some top secret mission thingy and you couldn't call for a while. What's up? You sound troubled, little bro."

It was wrong to load his problems onto Percy's shoulders, he knew how much his 'big bro' had to go through after Sally's death and how crappy Percy's life was. Leo was lucky compared to that. And if it would be possible, Leo would take the other boy in, it had even been his first question upon arriving in Olympus City, but mortals weren't allowed to live with the demi-gods.

"Well...", started Leo unsure. "There was this girl. And this boy. And I met them yesterday..."

"That sounds interesting", teased Percy. "Tell me more. I have all the time in the world for you."

Leo smiled. That was what he loved about Percy. Whatever happened, he never let Leo hanging. Taking a deep breath the Latino started to explain everything that had happened yesterday.


	5. The Wise Boy and the Centaur

PJatO || BigThreesome || PJatO || The Most Sparkling Diamond || PJatO || Frazeleo || PJatO

Title: The Most Sparkling Diamond – To Search and to Find

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; kind of AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesomes, rental love, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, pegging, mentions of rape/abuse, past child abuse, AU, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Jason/Nico/Percy, Frank/Hazel/Leo

Side Pairings: Jason/Nico (established), Frank/Hazel (established), Luke/Leo, Octavian/Percy, Malcolm/Katie, Jake/Will, Kayla/Nyssa, Kinzie/Phoebe, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Charles/Silena, Thalia/Bianca, Ethan/Alabaster, Luke/Octavian, Chris/Clarisse, Lou/Miranda, Shane/Lacy, Michael/Calypso, Tyson/Ella, Grover/Juniper, Gleeson/Mellie, Chiron/Lupa, Hades/Persephone, Zeus/Hera, Ares/Aphrodite, Erebos/Nyx, Aether/Hemera

Percy Jackson Characters:

_Purple Oyster_: Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Drew Tanaka, Lacy Hunnigan, Mitchell Logan, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Gabe Ugliano

_Search for Percy_: Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Lou Ellen, Jason Grace, Chris Rodriguez, Reyna Anderson, Shadowchaser (Nico's pegasus stallion), Fighter (Clarisse's pegasus stallion), Wicca (Lou's unicorn mare), Trickster (Chris' pegasus stallion), Tempest, Scipio

_On the run_: Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Arion

_Search for Hazel_: Leo Valdez, Luke Castellan, Bianca di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Alabaster C. Torrington, Ethan Nakamura, Balance (Ethan's pegasus mare), Mrs. O'Leary, Festus

_Still in Olympolis_: Chiron, Lupa, Howard Claymore, Gleeson Hedge, Mellie, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Nyssa Black, Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Sherman Potter, Mark Meyer, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Clovis Daver, Butch Knightley, Castor Liber, Pollux Liber, Dakota Elle, Shane McNabb, Christopher Clark, Harley Davis

Godly Characters: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, Hestia, Hades, Persephone, Hemera, Aether, Nyx, Erebos, Chaos

Summary: This is an AU-story, but it's not a total AU. It still takes place in a universe with the Roman and Greek gods, all the characters we know and love are still children of their representative godly parents. But the two Great Prophecies never happened, none of the two wars happened and instead of visiting separated summer camps, all half-bloods live in a sheltered safe haven called Olympolis, where they actually live pretty normal lives with going to school, shopping, everything you need to be a regular teenager. If a demigod decides to live in Olympolis, they get to stay in special apartment buildings, where demigods live in rooming arrangements with each other. The city is protected by the magic of the gods, just as camp borders are. And aside from the average quest now and then, they actually live in peace.

At least until now.

A threat – older and more powerful than the Giants or Titans – emerges as the children of the oldest deity fight. The gods wish to keep out of the fight between Hemera and Nyx, but the older deities want to pull the demigods into their fight, to use them in their war. At first, no one is worried, because the demigods are safe in Olympolis. But then Poseidon and Pluto admit each having another child out there. So the four children of the Big Three, who already are living in Olympolis, are send out with the most powerful demigods of the city to search for those two forgotten half-bloods. What dangers and adventures await them? And can love bloom in the middle of a war?

**The Most Sparkling Diamond**

_To Search and to Find_

4. The Wise Boy and the Centaur

Chiron hummed worried as he galloped up and down the streets. This whole mission was getting out of hand and hoof, as far as he was concerned. It had been ridiculous to begin with, sending teenagers out to look after other teenagers, supernatural powers aside.

"Chiron, dear, you worry too much", noted a soft voice as a furry head pushed against his legs.

Blinking a couple of times, he stared down at the tall white she-wolf circling him. Combing his fingers through her soft fur, he nodded absentmindedly. She was right, he did worry too much.

"How is it coming?", asked the centaur.

"Why don't you see so for yourself?", suggested Lupa with a tilt of her head.

Nodding in agreement, he made his way over to the park near which the city hall was located. It was very calm and silent these days seeing as most of the council members were on the quest. Something that had caused quite much concern at first, seeing as the four leaders – two Romans, two Greeks, each one female and one male – were gone too now. Without Luke, Thalia, Jason and Reyna to lead them, most citizens of Olympolis were fearful. For now, Lupa and Chiron were jumping in and reigning over the city, at least until the elected rulers returned. Friends of said elected rulers were helping, being the voices of the townspeople so to say and leading the mission from behind the control panels.

Who had proven to be utterly useful for this and also who had taken the places of the four leaders in some way by supporting Chiron and Lupa the most were the son of Athena Malcolm Cage and Katie Gardner, a daughter of Demeter, for the Greeks and Hylla Anderson, the daughter of Bellona, and the son of Bacchus Dakota Elle for the Romans.

Olympolis was divided into different partitions, seeing as some Greeks disliked Romans there was a district in the West called New Athens where only Greeks lived, it's counterpart being New Rome on the farthest East side of the city. The district in the North was where mostly families lived, while the district in the South was the middle between East and West, where children and teenagers without families, demigods of Greek and Roman origins alike, lived. The heart of the city was where all the important and big buildings were. The city hall, the schools, the training spots and even a very impressive lake.

"Chiron! Where are you going?", asked a panting satyr as he caught up to him.

"Grover", nodded Chiron in acknowledgment. "I want to see how our temporary leaders are doing."

"Oh, then you're going in the wrong direction", grinned the young nymph holding hands with Grover. "Seeing as all of Malcolm's roommates are out of the city, Katie is currently staying at his place. She told me yesterday when we met for a coffee. Hylla took her anger upon not being part of the quest by sparring with Zoe. And I guess Dakota is still hungover from his party with Castor, Pollux and the tricksters last night. So your best shot would be the Owl Building."

"Very convenient", nodded Chiron grateful. "Thank you, Juniper. They are living in the same apartment complex. That will safe me time."

"If... I may ask, why are you looking for them?", asked Grover casually.

Grover and Juniper accompanied Chiron as the centaur turned around to head to the Southern district of the city. "It's... a feeling I've had last night."

"A... feeling?", repeated the satyr confused. "What kind of feeling?"

"As though a storm is coming", muttered Chiron with a dark shadow on his face. "Things are happening, I assume. I hope there are news from our searching parties."

"That doesn't sound good", mumbled Juniper worried, squeezing Grover's hand. "I hope the others will complete their search soon and return."

"So do I", nodded the centaur. "So do I..."

/break\

Katie was not truly pleased. She could be though. She actually had the potential and the valid chance of being thoroughly pleased. After all, all of her boyfriend's roommates were out on a mission. Which meant that with Chris, Clarisse and Reyna gone, Malcolm had the whole apartment to himself. And that wasn't just the promise of lots and lots of sex, but also a chance at having some serene and peaceful moments to themselves. Which was a nice change for Katie, it was actually a hundred times better than sharing a room with her younger sister Miranda and sharing the apartment with the useless trickster brothers Connor and Travis. But it had been the arrangement they had been in ever since they had arrived in Olympolis as children and those rooming arrangements only got adjusted in extreme situations (if the Stolls continued like that, it would lead to a very extreme situation though because may the gods grand them mercy, Katie was going to kill them one of these days and Clarisse would help her with that). Of course she dreamed of one day moving into the Northern district together with Malcolm, but what with the nearing war, all family-planning needed to be delayed, at least until peace was ensured again.

"Katie?", asked Malcolm in a slightly shy voice, knocking on the bathroom door.

The daughter of Demeter on the other side of the door huffed. "No. You stay busy with your researches, I will be taking a nice, long and relaxing bubble bath. Without you."

"But Katie", whined the blonde male with a pout. "Please? I'm finished, I swear."

"You're a child of Athena, you're _never_ finished with your researches", muttered Katie and smiled slightly. "It's part of the reason why I love you, after all. You don't have to stop on my behalf. I know you're itching to learn everything there is about this Perseus."

There was a moment of silence, then a thump as though Malcolm had hit his head against the door. "Thanks, Kats. That is exactly why I love you. Still... I'm sorry for ruining our night like that..."

"Oh, I don't blame you. I blame di Angelo", replied the brunette girl nonchalantly.

She smirked slightly as she shed her green tunic and threw her braided hair over her shoulder before climbing into the filled bath tube. She could hear the slow steps of her boyfriend, who was most likely leaving to get back to his bedroom and continue his work.

/break\

"For the love of the gods, where exactly are you bringing me, Dare? I am tired, I am hungry and I have no one to shout at aside from you. So you better tell me that we're there yet, or else..."

"We're not there yet, Tavy. Now be a good boy and shut the Hades up, or else", the redheaded girl threw her companion a warning glare as she let her sentence hang in the air.

The blonde young man stared for a moment, but he remained silent otherwise. Huffing annoyed, he crossed his arms over his chest and turned to glare out of the window. The redhead giggled at the childish reaction of his friend. He really wasn't good when it came to being ordered around or not getting what he wanted. The spoiled, little Brit, as she liked to call him. Most others called him the Great Augur of New Rome, though. Then again, most others feared him. Mostly so because they didn't know Octavian Simmons as well as she did. He may be scary and powerful and temperamental, but if you dare to talk back and keep him in check, you had no problems with him. A good thing that she was, through and through, a Dare. She was his counterpart, the Oracle of Delphi, the seer of New Athens. And one of the very, very few people who did give the arrogant augur counter, which had led to quite the explosive fights at first and led to them being inseparable best friends (even though Octavian would rather die than admit that).

"Can you not at least tell me where we are going?", huffed Octavian, his fingers tapping against the window, eyebrows drawn down. I am missing out on Austin's double chocolate strawberry-raspberry cream cake and Kayla's peppered rump-steak with red cabbage and potatoes and you know I only get that on my birthday. Now explain to me why exactly I am spending my birthday in a car, in the burning heat of the desert, instead of with my Greek relatives."

Rachel bit her lips hard to keep from bursting into laughter. The arrogant, mightier-than-thou augur, who always loved to act like nothing mattered to him, actually enjoyed when Will, Austin and Kayla pampered him on his birthday, together with Rachel and Luke. The problem with Octavian was that he did care and that he wanted to belong and to be important to others, to have a family and friends, but due to his loveless family back in England, he had never learned how to work with his feelings and how to express them.

"It's a surprise, dumbo", huffed the oracle with one raised eyebrow. "Just sit still and wait."

/break\

"Where _is_ Tavy?", huffed the blonde daughter of Apollo, running through the kitchen.

She was wearing an apron, her cheeks dusted with flour, glaring around at the other four people hurrying around her. There was her girlfriend and roommate Nyssa, washing the potatoes in the sink. Her big brother Will and his boyfriend Jake were running from the living room over to the kitchen and back, cleaning everything and setting the table. Her younger brother Austin was still busy with the double chocolate whatever cake he always made for their older Roman cousin-thing (they weren't sure on the exact terms, seeing as he was a legacy of their father). Panting slightly, Kayla collapsed on a chair, crossing her arms over her chest. It was normal for their apartment to be so busy, seeing as she was sharing it with her girlfriend and her brothers, but on such days, on birthdays of their family and friends, it was just a little more lively. These days it was actually even a little calmer than normally, because Will spend practically all of his time over at Jake's place, because Luke, Ethan and Leo were on a mission and Jake had the apartment to himself. Sometimes it _was_ annoying that they had to share their apartments with three others, but most of the time Kayla enjoyed living with her girlfriend and two of her brothers.

"I've seen him and Rachel leaving their apartment complex a couple of hours ago, I suppose you guys can just pack it up again", interrupted another voice as the apartment door opened.

"Lee! Michael!", exclaimed Austin with a bright smile and jumped up to hug the two oldest sons of Apollo. "Wait, what do you mean they left? Where to? Why?"

"Rachel said something about having a special surprise for Octavian", replied Lee, combing his fingers through his short, blonde hair. "She also remarked that it may help his mood-swings."

"How in the world does she plan on managing that?", snorted the black-haired son of Apollo next to him wryly, raising one eyebrow. "As long as she hasn't tracked Luke down, that won't work."

"Hush, don't be mean", chided Kayla, waving her spoon threateningly into her brothers' faces. "I don't want to picture Nyssa packing her stuff and leaving for a dangerous quest for months. And I completely believe Will would be totally moody too if Jake would do it too."

"That's all nice and dandy", huffed Nyssa with a frown, gesturing wildly around the kitchen. "But what are we going to do with all of that now?!"

"I suppose... we have to put it into the freezer...?", suggested her brother with a shrug.

"I'm going to kick both their asses for leaving us hanging like that!", muttered Kayla annoyed.

/break\

Malcolm groaned, his fingers clawed into his golden locks. Next to him did the empty coffee cups pile up, surrounded by sheets of paper filled with notes and occasionally stained with coffee. He had done everything in his powers to research this Sparkling Diamond and after about five hours of fighting his way through jewelry, he had finally found a lead on the Purple Oyster and it's employees. What he had found out was frustrating and kind of depressing. The knocking on the door was a gods' send blessing for him, because it gave him the opportunity to leave his researches for a moment at least. Though as he opened the door, he was not as grateful anymore.

"Chiron? What... can I do for you?", frowned the son of Athena confused.

"Hello, Malcolm", greeted the centaur amused. "I came to ask how you're doing. What with the search and everything. I am well aware that Hylla can be... complicated to work with and that Dakota is too easily distracted by festivities. And I doubt you have much to say against Kathryn."

The blonde blushed and played with the hair on the base of his neck. "Well, she's my girlfriend and the law has it that the girlfriend is always right, eh?" He chuckled lightly and got out of the way for Chiron to enter. "But yeah, it's... not a dream job for me. I really hope Bianca and Thalia will return soon to take over again... I'm freaking exhausted..."

"Being the Wise Boy around here", nodded Chiron slowly. "Be honest with me, how are you holding it together? You shoulder more responsibility than most."

"It's... straining", mumbled the blonde, rubbing his face. "Nico called last night, saying he thinks they have a lead on the child of Poseidon... I've been doing researches ever since that..."

"A lead?", asked the centaur with curious eyes. "What did you find?"

"Not very much, that's the problem", admitted Malcolm, playing with his hands. "The one he is suspecting is a boy called Perseus Ugliano, living with his stepfather ever since his mother died after a car-crash a couple of years ago. His father is the owner of a... very exquisite establishment called the Purple Oyster, mostly dancing and singing, but... for guests with the right amount of money, there is more in than a simple dance. So yeah, basically, his stepfather sells him out for money ever since he reached adulthood, at least officially. But since the mother died a few years prior to that, I think it started earlier..."

"That is very sad for the boy", nodded Chiron slowly, calculating his words. "But did you find something that indicated that he indeed is a demi-god, much more a child of Poseidon?"

The centaur got as comfortable as possible on the couch, staring curiously at the scattered notes all over the place and the disheveled son of Athena. The poor boy truly looked as though he hadn't slept in the last twenty-four hours. This wasn't what he wished for the demi-gods in this city, he had been so relieved that peace had lasted for so long.

"That car accident where his mother died, their car drove over a bridge. His mother drowned, but he lived. Even though the rescue-team only came hours later", stated Malcolm with a frown. "No one can explain how the boy had lived that long, they just put it off as a miracle or assumed that there had been an air bubble caught in the car. But what with Nico's assumption, it would be easily explained by his ability to breath underwater."

"What was it that made Nico assume that the boy is a child of Poseidon to begin with?"

"A very strong form of charmspeak, at first they had thought he was a child of Venus or Aphrodite, but he said that the kid managed to pull the whole room in and made them forget everything around them. It reminded him of the sirens and mermaids. I... had wanted to call you this morning, but somehow the day flew by while doing researches... Sorry..."

"No need to apologize", chuckled the centaur. "What else did you find out?"

"Charmspeak, even though today widely known as an ability of children of Venus or Aphrodite, had originally been a specialty of children of the sea, just like Aphrodite herself", started Malcolm to answer. "Yet they differ. Those who inherited the power from their mother, who had only inherited them herself, can influence people, like a mild form of mind control, giving them the ability to project their objectives into the minds of those they control. While children of the sea control in a mind-numbing way, making the people who hear the voice blind for everything else, stirring a kind of obsession. That's how they describe Perseus, the Siren of the club, the Sparkling Diamond."

/break\

"What is a Sparkling Diamond and what am I supposed to do with it?"

The blonde augur glared irritated as he laid sprawled on a giant bed with purple sheets made of silk. Rachel chuckled amused as she stood in the doorway, giving him one of those utterly annoyed knows-it-all grins. How much he hated those. First she kidnapped him on his birthday, then she drove them to gods know where and how she wouldn't even tell him what it was about.

"You were in severe need of a change in scenery", hummed the redhead. "And in need of a distraction. You work yourself into exhaustion because of the pending doom, one augury after the other. Olympolis is running out of stuffed toys because of that. You get onto everybody's nerve, even more so than normally. So please, do all of us a favor and _enjoy_ this evening."

He just wanted to open his mouth to voice his protests once again, but the Oracle was already out of the room again, instead someone else entered. He must have looked very stupid, what with his mouth hanging open and certainly a little drool collecting in the corner of his mouth. The boy who entered must have been around eighteen, raven hair framing a soft yet sharp face with full, rosy lips and the most mesmerizing sea-green eyes possible. The only clothes covering his curvy frame was a light, nearly see-through tunic the color of sea-foam.

"I am the Sparkling Diamond", smiled the boy charmingly, his cheeks flushing lightly. "And your friend paid good money for you to get... thoroughly satisfied."

Octavian stared as the boy closed the door behind him and walked up to the bed, climbing it in slow-motion. The gorgeous teen came closer, straddling the augur's hips. That at least explained what Rachel had been talking about. It was true, he did get quite annoying when he didn't get laid for too long and Luke had been gone for too many weeks to count now. It was no secret that the two of them shared an open relationship, what with Luke constantly hitting on the adorable Latino he was sharing an apartment with (and if Jake wouldn't be Leo's roommate and protect his baby brother's virginity so vigorously, Luke would have screwed the kid in every position possible). But the young son of Hephaestus wasn't really Octavian's type, too jumpy and insecure. Actually, there wasn't really anyone in Olympolis he truly desired. But this gorgeous being on top of him, with the mischievous green eyes and the confident smirk. Rachel had paid for the boy, but the boy looked like he was just on the way to gaining his own price too.

"You're a diamond?", questioned Octavian with one raised eyebrow, slowly resting his hands on the firm behind of the boy. "You don't look like a diamond to me. Not very sparkling."

The boy laughed, a raw, luscious sound from the back of his throat. He rested his head on Octavian's shoulder, his breath tickling the blonde's neck, making him shudder. A pleasant smell, as fresh as the sea, so salty and rich, filled the augur's nostrils.

"Not sparkling maybe, but as unique, beautiful and expensive as a diamond", smirked the boy.

"You're... a fascinating being", muttered Octavian, licking his suddenly very dry lips. "I'm sure you can make this night very memorable and relaxing for me."

"I guarantee that you will forget your own name by the end of the night", growled the Sparkling Diamond, his teeth tugging on Octavian's earlobe, curious fingers working on his clothes. "They say I have that effect on people. I'm a very... captivating person. Will you let me capture you?"

"Uhu", nodded the blonde, lost for words. "I mean, I would like to see you try."

"Mh... I like your voice", murmured the boy, tilting his head curiously. "You're British, right? I love accents. You could say... I have a weakness for them."

"Well then, god bless the queen", chuckled Octavian and turned them around to rest between the Diamond's legs, licking his lips greedily. "This certainly is better than tea time, my dear."

* * *

_Author's note: **I added some stuff to the prologue.** And I also added some characters to the list, because I have greater plans for this story than originally intended. And next chapter will be Percy, all Percy and nothing but Percy (well, maybe I will include the Octavercy-scene that would follow this chapter, I dunno yet)._


End file.
